


really late pogtopia angst

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drabble, Yelling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Wilbur rolls his eyes, picking up the flint and steel he had tossed on the table earlier in the argument, half sitting on the table, “I'm just being alive.” The spark fills his eyes with a small lick of fire, shining a light on the true insanity, “You should try it.” Wilbur’s head lolls to face his younger brother, “You might like it.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	really late pogtopia angst

**Author's Note:**

> hm old angst be like

Wilbur glares back at Techno. 

“Even Tommy would agree with me.” 

Wilbur huffs out a laugh. 

At this point, neither remember what they were arguing about, but they were riled up enough to not stop. 

“Alright now you're being really insane.” 

Wilbur rolls his eyes, picking up the flint and steel he had tossed on the table earlier in the argument, half sitting on the table, “I'm just being alive.” The spark fills his eyes with a small lick of fire, shining a light on the true insanity, “You should try it.” Wilbur’s head lolls to face his younger brother, “You might like it.”

Techno stands his ground, his brother might be actually insane, but he’s not going to let himself be intimidated. “It’s not like you’ve actually given him much.”

Wilbur’s burning glare hardens, “I worked hard to give him everything he cared about!”

“And yet he’s terrified of you.”

Wilbur stands and storms to him, “You think he’s not terrified of you too? You think you're the right one every time, you think you know everything but you don't know anything at all!” 

Techno deadpans to his brother, “You could’ve given him so much, but you wanted everything. The entire reason you got banished in the first place was you having to prove your power. I hope that you're happy with that cause he's sure not.”

The fire returns to Wilbur’s gaze, “Well at least I did my fucking job, alright? I practically raised him! I taught him everything! I kept him working! I kept him productive!” 

With every shout, Wilbur’s voice rises to screaming. 

“Phil was supposed to look after him! Not me! I’m barely old enough to care for myself!” 

“You were supposed to keep him emotionally stable through all this, Wilbur. You got yourself and Tommy exiled and now you're trying to blame me for how he's feeling? How he’s not listening to your every little command?” 

Techno lets his gaze harden to stone. 

“If he's feeling unhappy it's because you failed him. You did this to him. He hates you. I know he does.” 

Techno turns to leave but pauses for a moment. 

“Maybe look at yourself before blaming others for what you do.”


End file.
